


Greed for One Night

by Otabek_Altin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kokichi's POV, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining Ouma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otabek_Altin/pseuds/Otabek_Altin
Summary: Kokichi offers his body to his unrequited love. It was a bad idea overall, but he needed this before he lets him go.





	Greed for One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old draft of mine. I wrote this way back, months ago, really and I figured that it's about time I post it and make a second chapter. It's a work in progress, I'm slow as hell.

Trust is an earned worth. At least, that's what Ouma had been always thinking, having experienced so much betrayal and witnessing broken ties. Giving one's heart is like a forbidden and unspoken thing. Love is selfish, love is a desire, love is what connects and disconnects all human beings. So when he gives Momota the control he grasped so hard, earned his reputation, it was a terrifying thing. _'I'm letting him in my body, not in my heart,'_ he thinks, biting his lip as the careful calloused hands hold his lithe hips, feeling his hot hard cock slowly penetrating him and he feels it inside, like a fire lighting up everything and nothing. Momota has bottomed out and the pulse of the hardness makes him still, asking himself why he had done this.

"Y-You going to move yet, Momota-chan?" Ouma asked, shaking so hard and it's a wonder how the astronaut has been holding back from fucking him so deep.

"Not until you relax." For someone with lots of impatient bone in his body, Momota has a lot of self control. Ouma tries his damnest best to do just that but the possibility that they may be into deep and too far to go back from being just two classmates bickering in all the three school years is something hard to accept. Not as quick as a one night stand.

He opts to tease.

Momota could only just grip his hips hard as he tightened around him. All too easy. 

"Why can't you just fuck me and get it over with?" Ouma whines playfully. "Am I not good enough for you?" He gyrated his hips in slow circles, hoping for the other to just lose control. It'd be easier. A sharp thrust was the response he got and did he moan aloud. He's so full... Suddenly he feels fingertips glide on his scalp, so gently that he couldn't predict that his hair would be pulled hard and his back would arc so deliciously, pain and pleasure wracking his body as Momota whispered in his ear.  
  
"...s-stop being a little shit...and let me do what you want..." What an ideal.

"We're not in love, Momota-chan." A lie. Mostly to himself. "My wants aren't the priority here. We're just fucking." Heavy breathing echoed in the empty room, sweat sticking on his porcelain skin.

"New compromise, then." Another sharp thrust, and fuck was it so damn deep. "Don't hold back with your moans. I mean it." Ahh, the illusion of control.

"What's in it for me? Do I get punishment for not doing so?" He can't believe how much he's been monopolized.

"Just....just trust me, Ouma."

The forbidden word hangs in the air and he hates how his body is on fire and is tempted to give in this way. Momota starts pounding his ass steadily, like he's not letting lose of his own sanity. Maybe he is on a verge. This was a done deal and fucking should be just business-like, not this...having a calloused hand over his chest as if to feel his heartbeat. Ouma moans and whines because it's not enough and the eye of greed is going to be his master if he doesn't put the end to this. He's going to want both of them to work but this is not how it's meant to be. Ouma clutches the sheets and buries his face to stifle his moans and then he was hoisted up and far from the mattress and there is no escape.

"Please...don't." That pleading voice as his legs was spread wide and there's no purchase left but Momota and he feels like he's fallen into a trap. "...you don't... _haaaah_ ....play fair..." The sensation was so sickeningly good that Ouma knows he's going to remember this. Every spark in his system, every glide into his body, every kiss on his back...all of what was being given to him. It makes him so selfish and greedy. Tears gathered in his eyes because he can't have this.

Life is never fair.

Momota felt so close to orgasming, Ouma realizes as the man fucked him faster. Relief washes over him and it will be over soon, and he'll enjoy this, savor this one night stand for his entire life. Surprise was yet to falter it seems when his position was changed again and now Ouma can see Momota with his hair down, still pounding his ass even harder. He hides his face with his arms but it was futile; he can't hide what he really feels anymore. Both his heart and body is wide open and vulnerable and he's destroyed in the most painful way.

Momota brushes his hair aside and leans down to kiss Ouma fully on the lips, which he can't understand why would the other do that. It doesn't make sense. His mouth is being invaded by Momota's tongue, reaching every nook and cranny that he feels too full. It's so wrong but it also feels so right. Molten heat gathered in his gut and it was when he knew, how destroyed and broken he would be after this. He comes hard through the kiss, senses on overdrive. Momota follows after, filling Ouma inside. Violet eyes are still dazed, blurred paired with exhaustion. The calloused hand remained over his heart, he notices. It probably doesn't mean anything. He should leave in the morning.

"....we're going to talk in the morning." Ouma hears Momota say, so he nods slightly, thinking that everything is just a one sick dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the pain :'D


End file.
